dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy (quest)
} |name = Legacy (quest) |location = Vimmark Mountains |previous = A Memento of the Past |appearances = Legacy }} Legacy is the main plot quest in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age 2. Acquisition The quest is triggered automatically once the introductory quest for Legacy, A Memento of the Past, has completed. Walkthrough There are two distinct parts to the quest - first, battling the Vinmark Mountains section (the wasteland and the chasm, followed by the hideout). The second section is the exploration of the Grey Warden prison housing Corypheus. The Hawke's Key During this quest you will pick up a weapon (auto equipped) called The Hawke's Key. The item is obtained by defeating the Carta boss Rhatigan at the end of the Carta Hideout section of the Vinmark Mountains. During the course of travelling through seals and fighting various Guardians (first one just teleports - the second teleports and spawns replicas of himself, the third and last spawns a big ring of replicas of himself) you will be prompted to make a choice of weapon enchants for the above mentioned weapon. The first seal - located in Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor - gives: Electricity Damage: +5 electricity damage Nature Damage: +5 nature damage (not confirmed) (+9 nature damage for the bow) Fire Damage: +5 fire damage (not confirmed) Cold Damage: +5 cold damage The second seal gives: Armour Penatration: Attacks ignore enemy armor Mana/Stamina Drain: 5% chance to regenerate 1% Mana/Stamina Health Drain: 5% chance to regenerate 1% health Attack Speed: 3% attack speed (+2% attack speed on the bow XBOX360 ) The third seal gives: Stun Chance: 5% chance to stun Speed Reduction: 25% chance to reduce enemy movement and attack speed Critical Chance: 2% critical chance Critical Damage: 5% critical damage These stats may vary by which version of the weapon you obtained and the level you were when you obtained the key. Power Nexus If choosing the option to not help Janeka, you will enter a room where you fight some Carta mercenaries. You will have to solve the puzzle to get the orange line from one side of the room to the other to unlock the door. Further through this area, searching each room and long corridor, there will be a further 3 power nexus' which will show a different colour light on the pillars (Green, Red, Blue) - these will unlock the three barriers leading to the Legacy item set helm. Later Levels If you chose to help Larius, after you break the three seals, Janeka will return and summon a revenant and four emissaries, which protect the revenant. One heals him, one protects him from spells, one protects him from physical attacks, and one protects him from negative effects. Lair of Corypheus Here you will engage in the final battle of Legacy. Check Corypheus for information on how to defeat him, and remember to remove all equipment from your sibling if you decided to bring them along. Category:Quests Category:Legacy